


【AO3×LOFTER】办公室骚扰

by yuchanyi



Category: AO3, AO3×LOFTER, LOFTER - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 04:12:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18380711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuchanyi/pseuds/yuchanyi
Summary: 双性/产乳他搂着他，像是母亲在给孩子喂奶那样温柔，眼神中又带着对身前那人缱倦的爱恋。





	【AO3×LOFTER】办公室骚扰

LOFTERr产奶了。  
在没有任何防备的情况下。

去茶水间的时候，人事部的两个姑娘不小心绊了下，一杯水全泼到了他的胸前。  
LOFTER把她扶起来的时候，姑娘小声说：“总裁，你之前胸前这么湿了两团白色的？”  
LOFTER脑子里“嗡”的一声，急急跑回办公室。  
在配套休息室里，LOFTEROFTER小心翼翼地掀开上衣。  
——一层厚厚的白布正缠在他的胸上，两团濡湿的痕迹越发明显。  
空气里有微微的奶腥味儿在漂浮。  
他把白布解开，两团雪玉可爱的乳肉便迫不及待的弹了出来，比寻常妇人大了许多的奶头中间，正渗着一丝白浊。  
那股奶腥味儿越来越浓厚了。  
LOFTER羞得脸色涨红，都怪那个AO3，前两天抓着他的胸说越来越大了，不知道会不会产奶，又一直在吸。  
等等……产奶？  
LOFTEROFTER忽然想到一个很严重的可能性。  
——他也许怀孕了。  
再联想到前段时间挥之不去恶心和呕吐症状。  
原本粉红的小脸登时变得煞白。  
门被人敲响了。

敲门的人显然也不是很注重什么礼节，只是象征性地敲了两下。  
听着那人的脚步声往休息室越来越近，LOFTER吓的慌忙地抵住门。  
“啧。”男人不满的轻叹，“开门。”  
“不开！”LOFTER气冲冲地答道。  
AO3抓抓头发，忽然嗅到了一丝不同寻常的的味道。  
“诶？怎么奶味儿这么重？LOFTER你不是不喜欢喝奶吗？”  
股间湿润的感觉越发明显，已经产奶的身体没了什么挡门的力气，酸软的双腿跪在地上，乳头因为微良的空气而硬的生疼。  
两腿间的隐秘部位已经在吞吐淫液，欢畅地叫嚣着大肉棒的到来。  
AO3推开门，看到的便是LOFTER瘫在地板上，一手揉捏着乳头，一手在股间抽插的景象。  
艳丽的勾人。  
胸口涨的不行，LOFTER也只好舍弃自己最后一点羞耻心，勉强跪坐起来，捧着胸前的白兔对AO3说：“吸，吸吸它，唔，好涨，好难受……”  
AO3勾唇一笑：“遵命。”然后轻轻吻上了一侧的乳头，在周围的乳晕上舔舐吸吮，待到LOFTER忍不住低声呻吟时便狠狠吮住了那挺立的朱红。  
一股甜香在口中爆开，AO3大力吸吮着，仿佛那是天底下最美味的食物。  
一股异样的快感从乳尖流至四肢百骸，LOFTER被AO3揽住腰身，五指插入AO3的发间，却没有用力。  
他搂着他，像是母亲在给孩子喂奶那样温柔，眼神中又带着对身前那人缱倦的爱恋。  
身下的两个小穴已是泥泞一片，西服裤被打湿了一大片，仔细闻，有淡淡的骚味传来。  
LOFTER忍不住了，也不顾AO3进来的时候有没有锁门，白生生的小手拉着AO3的指尖，从后腰探进自己股间。  
“摸，摸摸它，痒……唔。”LOFTER一句话还没说完，AO3便从那对玉兔中抬起头来，吻上那瓣唇，唇舌交缠，AO3的舌尖划过LOFTER的齿列，带来直冲心底的快感与酥麻。  
与此同时，LOFTER不知道自己这是赤裸裸的送货上门，只感觉屁股一凉，进而花蒂被轻柔地摁捻，指甲擦过中央的小孔，LOFTER不禁缩了下身子。  
前面的玉茎已经颤颤巍巍的挺起，顶端可怜的吐着一点稀薄的精水。  
AO3气息粗重起来，三下五除二地扒了LOFTER的裤子。  
大腿张开，露出最引人遐想的私密区，在玉茎和菊穴之间，赫然生长着一朵美丽的花。  
这是耶和华上帝造物的奇妙之处，也正是……  
“我的，海尔玛蒂芙罗。”  
圣经中的双性之神。  
AO3也不多废话，解下腰带来，胯下的巨物昂扬，像一柄剑，贯穿了那朵花。  
LOFTER喘息着攀住他的肩，迎合着AO3的律动慢慢动起腰来。  
“唔……要死了……顶到花心了，慢，慢点儿……”LOFTER带着点儿哭腔呢喃着，AO3非但没有停下来，反而变本加厉，狠狠地顶上子宫口。  
柔软的肉颈顺从地打开，然而它的主人却退了退身子，像是突然闹了脾气说：“不行。”  
AO3正在性致上，被人打断，哪怕是自家的小爱人，也面有不愉。  
LOFTER也不怕他，一个劲儿地说：“不行！”  
过了一会儿，这小家伙又开始嘟嘟囔囔：“怀孕了你还操操没了怎么办……”  
AO3眼神一变。  
嗯？怀孕了？  
他突然心情变得很好，凑过去安抚小家伙。  
“怀孕了？去查了吗？对身体没事吧？”  
LOFTER还生着他的气，小脸鼓成了包子：“要你管？！”  
他转过身，还想说句狠的，却被人堵个正着。  
AO3从花穴里退出来，龟头顶着后面的褶皱。  
LOFTER身体轻轻颤抖着，坐了下去。  
—END—  
后续：  
AO3带LOFTER看医生的时候，老中医斥责AO3：“你这男朋友怎么当的？女朋友都吓出假孕症状了，你还漠不关心？！”  
天生面瘫脸的AO3：……


End file.
